


Prom Proposal

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine is there but not, Fandom Aid, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Klaine Breakup but nothing too horrible, M/M, Nepal Aid, Not to be taken seriously, Prom, The Crackiest Crack That Has Ever Cracked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck has a mission, get Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to say YES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannahcarrietta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hannahcarrietta).



Spring was in the air and the hallways of William McKinley High School was abuzz with activity. Everywhere Kurt looked, some guy or girl was going overboard in order to ask their boyfriend or girlfriend or crush to the Junior Prom. Sighing, Kurt watched as Finn, armed with balloons and a dozen roses, walk over to Mercedes. He couldn't help feel envious of his friend. 

Green wasn't a good color on him, so Kurt swallowed his jealousy and observed as Finn asked Mercedes to the prom. Kurt told himself that he was happy for her and he knew that Finn would go out of his way to make the night special for her. With another sigh, Kurt walked away as Mercedes began to make out with Finn.

Kurt wanted nothing more for someone to ask him to the dance, even if it was only as a friend. For the million time since May arrived, Kurt wished that his relationship with Blaine hadn't fizzled out. At least then Kurt wouldn't be sulking instead he would have had a date on his arm and a memory to tell his future children. Unfortunately, Blaine went onto greener pastures with Sebastian Smithe. 

Unlocking his prom achievement this year wouldn't be possible this year or so Kurt thought. What he didn't know was there was plan. Sure, it might be a slightly cheesy bordering on the derange scheme but Puck was working with what he got. Which was his guitar, a inappropriate song and an inflatable shark — an item he should have ditched in his truck when he had the chance. 

Yet, here Puck was sneaking it into the choir room in hopes of wooing his potential date. Besides, there was something lovable about a plastic sharky grin with the words, “Will you go to the prom with me Kurt?,” in black Sharpie plastered on his fin. With a spring in his step and lyrics in jean pocket, Puck stashed the goods before going to class. 

Puck had just sat down in his seat, when a smiling, blushing Finn entered the room. As Finn slid in the seat next to Puck, he grinned.

“I take it she said yes,” he asked.

“Yup,” Finn replied.

Puck couldn't be more happy for his best friend. Mercedes was good for Finn. In fact, she was the one who told Puck to put the metaphorical ring on it. Okay, so he was paraphrasing her a little but Mercedes did tell him the ask her boy out before it was too late. Sure, he probably shouldn't have told her about his crush on Kurt during the week they were dating but Puck couldn't help himself. Mercedes had put the ultimate whammy on him. 

It wasn't fair even Puck wasn't immune to chocolate, Mario Kart and a Firefly marathon. They were his kryptonite and by the end of the week Mercedes had Puck singing like a bird and not the Warbler kind that Kurt used to be infatuated with. By the end the month once Mercedes had dumped his ass and started to date Finn, she had made Puck promised that he would tell Kurt how he felt. Now with prom approaching, he would get his chance.

“Did you ask Kurt yet?” 

“Nope but I promise you that I have something epic planned,” Puck bragged.

“I'm happy for you dude but if you hurt him, I will kick your ass,” Finn said.  
“Duly noted.” 

Once Mr. Schuester entered the room, everyone got quiet. As he began putting notes on the board, Puck was so anxious about his prom proposal that he couldn't pay attention to the the lesson. In only a couple of more hours, Puck would have his answer. He just hoped that Kurt said yes. Puck was pretty sure that was the response he would get. After all who says no to an inflatable shark.

As the last bell ran, the moment had finally arrived. With everything in place, Puck waited for Kurt to enter the choir room. Fish decorations hung from the ceiling as the members of New Directions entered the room one by one. Some of them looked at the tiny little fishes with surprise, while others looked at Puck like he had a mental break down. None of them matter, however, Puck only cared about what Kurt and what he thought about his hard work. 

Nervously, Puck waited for Kurt to entered. After what seemed like forever, Kurt eventually walked through the door. Noticing all the paper fish and the bubble machine, he wondered if Mr. Schuester had set up the choir room in hopes of convincing them to sing Under the Sea for Regionals. Truthfully, he found the decor a little tacky and there was no way Kurt would agree to do Disney unless it was "Proud of Your Boy" from Aladdin. 

He was about to ask Mercedes if Mr. Schuester had gone insane when Puck picked up his guitar and began to sing a song he must of wrote. While it border on ridiculous what with words like shark, dolphin king and will you be my fish, Kurt couldn't help but feel flattered. Puck was a handsome guy and it didn't hurt that they had become good friends over the past couple of months. Now here Puck was trying to ask him the prom. Sure, he was a bit of a fixer upper but Kurt felt a bit enamored with the whole spectacle.

It wasn't every day that someone made up a song for you, even if it was terrible. So when Puck got down on his knees and asked Kurt to go to the prom with him, he said yes. Which, of course, made Puck one of the happiest guys at McKinley. He had gotten his man and all it took was a choir room that looked like a scene from the Little Mermaid. 

Happy that his plan had worked, Puck got up and grabbed Kurt by the hand. As Puck lead him over to his friends, Kurt had to stop himself from squealing. He was going to the prom. Now what was he going to wear?


End file.
